Birthday Cake
by ohvertigo
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday but Sasuke has eyes for Naruto only... mild fluff, oneshot, SasuNaru


**Birthday Cake**

Damnit. The phone was ringing... a pale, slim form of a boy was sitting upright within the

folds of the bed, smothered by the creases of rumpled blankets. There was a slight

fragrance of crisp mint that floated around the figure, making the scene even pleasant, if

only...the darned phone would just shut the hell up. The boy reluctantly rubbed the

sleep from his narrow, dusky eyes but that didn't help him from squinting through long

lashes. The daylight could really be quite annoying and anymore of the blinding, he was

sure he would begin to suffer from some sort of myopic disease. God, he just hated

mornings like this. Apathy was really his thing. And the damned phone was still ringing.

The perseverance of the caller must be pretty good...he thought. The boy heaved a

dejected sigh and reached as far as his arms could, for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"SAS-UKE-E!" the ear splitting voice. The familiarity of the optimism that seemed to

bounce forever in vibrations in his eardrums...

Sasuke groaned, wishing for more than once, the owner of the voice would just vaporize.

He prepared his most dangerous voice, the sort that really could chill you to the bone.

"Yes...whatt, Naruto?" the quiet words could hardly have been enough as a facade for the

volumes of hatred and irritation that was seething just below the Uchiha's surface.

"Ne ne, remember...what day this is??" Naruto, as thick headed as ever never failed to

miss the warning signs that even a blind person would have been able to discern.

"Not exactly..." Sasuke said, praying that the foxfaced-asshole that had disrupted his

morning and destroyed his ears would just shut up so he could enjoy the rest of the day

in peace.

"Hahh??" Naruto was now yelling over the phone in disbelief, "It's Sakura-Chan's

birthday! How could you even forget--"

"Her? That makes it even more better that I forgot..."

"But she's a part of our team, right? I mean..." Naruto fumbled a little over the words, "

since we're a team.. and since we haven't even seen each other for a week since... you

were in hospital..."

Naruto's raucous voice gradually dulled away. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke was

spacing out. He knew it but he decided he wouldn't bother... yes, that time in hospital

after a dangerous mission.

The blonde had been round on visit to his bed, bringing the usual amount of noise and

bustle as ever. Sasuke had just been thankful Sakura wasn't there (he really wasn't in a

shape to see her cry again...it hurt alot) but annoyed that the hyped foxface was as

clumsy as ever, stumbling into his room... One thing that came as a shock to Sasuke was

how he had actually welcomed Naruto's presence and how he seemed to shine with a

positive light that comforted him so much.

Sasuke bit his lower lip, as if he couldn't bring himself to think about it but he

remembered pretending to be asleep so he could surreptitiously observe the blonde

through his lowered lashes then make sounds or complain of something to prolong his

stay. Naruto would always comply with his wide, trademark grin that beamed sunshine

and warmth, something that the Uchiha knew he'd lost along time ago...

Then there had been the times when Sasuke reminisced the entire scene...how the baby

soft skin felt against his and when they touched each other with the most innocent of all

intents, Naruto ignorant of it all, the staring, that was. Sasuke knew it was probably a

taboo to think of this...but he was being slowly overwhelmed in a plethora of senses,

seeing a face that was marked all too well by three dark whiskers on each face, being

surrounded by the glowing mop of messy hair, radiating sunshine. The proximity of it all

had utterly hijacked his mind and all the Uchiha had been able to do was smile himself

silly, content that the blonde boy had chosen to fall asleep on him in the hospital...

"Sasuke...Oi Sasuke!" the person on the other end of the line sounded quite worried.

"You there? Sasuke!"

"Ne..ne, so could you help me out with making cake...you know the strawberry-

blueberry-mango type... I think Sakura-Chan would like that..."

"Sasuke?"

I don't really care about birthday's you know.

"C'mon...please?"

But to see you smile...maybe...just this once...

"Mmmnnn..."

"You frikkin' bastard, are you even listening!"

Suddenly the pitch of the voice was really ticking him off. Asshole.

"Yes, what the, no need to be so loud you know..."

Then suddenly he blushed. He was embarrassed damnit.

"Sure...cake...okay--"

"Yapari I'll be at the supermarket right away!" There was sound of delighted laughter

then some more chatter and the reciever was banged down...

Sasuke sighed. Whatever, Naruto was really the only person in the world that could've

persuaded him into doing such inane culinary acts. Cake baking, and for Sakura too. He

smiled privately, a sort that most girls would've melted there hearts for but...

a/n: woot yes, my first ever Naruto fanfic... didn't want too much in here. I've been

dead for so long, no? IGCSEs...come may/june 2007. harhar, wish me luck while i sob

over the fact parental intervention has been stopping me from watching too much

anime. not that you readers should be seeing all this, of my sad private life. goes to

watch Shippuuden 8-9


End file.
